Take Me Away
by unheard screams
Summary: I wonder why he saved me? Perhaps it was Rin's wish. Either way, it doesnt matter. I have nothing to live for anymore. M for rape. sesshoumaruxsango
1. I

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Hey ppl. This is a lame attempt at a story. But I love reviews!

Prologue

Sango opened her heavy eyes, her every inch pounding with unbearable pain. She shivered and looked around herself, she was laying stomach down in some muddy place-the rain was pelting down on her like tiny bullets. He clothes were lying in tatters on her. The memories of last night came back like a swift punch in the stomach.

She moaned and closed her eyes, feeling the stinging of tears and the lump in her throat.

Flashback

They had had Naraku, but it was a part of his plan. He had Kagome tied up on a cross, nailed to it. There was blood everywhere, and she wasn't responding. This was Sango's sister, and she was so angry- she attacked him but he just kept dodging everything she and InuYasha sent at him.

That's when he rolled out the head of the monk to her. His eyes were still open, but they were not the cheery perverted blue that they had always been. They were dull and glazed over, staring out at her with no emotion. Sango was heartbroken. She dropped to her knees and picked up the head, not believing the sick reality. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she stared at his head. She touched his bloody face, but he was not there. Then she gave him the one thing he had wanted-she gently kissed him on his cold dead lips.

InuYasha saw all of this, and his demon blood took over. He threw away Tetsiega. He went at Naraku with his claws, and slammed into the wall as Naraku disappeared and appeared on the other side of the room. He turned around just as Naraku sent his own sword-Tetsiega-InuYasha's pride and joy, at him. The old cracked blade went through his chest, piercing his heart all the way through. InuYasha went down on one knee. Slowly, the blood disappeared from his eyes. He slowly looked at Sango and nodded at her. Tears flowed down her face as a sob escaped her lips. She nodded back. He slowly crawled over to Kagome, and took her down from the cross. He looked into her dull chocolate eyes and knew she was dead. He held her to his chest next to his Tetsiega, closed his eyes and cried. His tears dripped onto her pale skin, and slowly he too passed into the next life.

Sango stared at everyone, Kirara and Shippou caught in a blast and knocked out of the sky. Miroku's head was still in her arms. InuYasha was sitting down, leaning against the wall with Kagome on his chest, along with his sword.

She was the only one left.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. That disgusting creature was touching her with the same hand that had killed her friends. She gave a cry as she swung her hand with the small blade sticking out at him. She backed up as he observed the blood flowing down his wrist.

"My dear Sango-"

She gave a snarl as the rage built up-took her small katana and leaped at him, trying desperately to hurt him, to cause him pain. But she was weak from grief, her legs shaky. Naraku caught her wrist. She looked up at him, and met his piercing gaze.

"Kill me, you fucking bastard."

He smirked, and within his red eyes an emotion flicked through them that she had never seen before-lust.

"I think not. Not until I have had my fun with you."

The color drained out of Sango's face. She desperately tried to shake his death grip off, and she gave a cry of fear as she plunged her hand into her armor and got a small dagger out, and stabbed him in his shoulder. He briefly loosened his grip, and she slid out of his grasp and ran. But it didn't matter. Once Naraku had decided on a course of action, you couldn't stop him. He flew above her and land on top of her, straddling her waist and holding her arms down.

She started screaming out of pain and fear and sadness, but he slapped her. She closed her eyes and cried, tears making steady streams down her beaten face. He smashed his mouth against her own, shoving his pointed tongue down her throat, biting her lip when she tried to keep her mouth closed. He looked down on her again.

"You are even sweeter tasting than Kagome was."

She opened her eyes again, to meet his own, but she had fury coursing within her weak body. So he had raped Kagome before he had killed her. She was so angry her whole body was shaking she started kicking and screaming, she didn't care how weak she was. But Naraku pinned her down again and licked her cheek. Sango's eyes stung from crying, she couldn't breath. Inkblots started at her vision.

Her screams were heard throughout the night, until she was mercifully knocked out.

End Flashback

Tears blurred her vision again, and she vomited. She wrapped her arms around herself, having no one. Her weakness spread form her arms into her chest to her head, where she felt dizzy. She thought she heard someone, maybe a girl, and the last thing she remembered was a wisp of silver and amber.


	2. II

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Sango slowly opened her eyes. Her sight was indistinct and hazy, and her eyelids were heavy and throbbing. She tried to rub them, but her arms were sore and stiff. She blinked and squinted - blurry objects came into focus and she found herself staring into two big chocolate eyes. Her brain paused for a moment-where was she? She was interrupted however by a high voice-

"Sango-san!"

She sat up, her stomach feeling torn as and supported herself on shaky arms. Her outfit was still shredded, but a light blue blanket covered her. She saw Rin, the little girl that followed Sesshoumaru sitting over her. Rin clasped her hands together and glowed.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake! I was getting worried." She cocked her head and asked,

"Are you alright Sango-san?"

Sango didn't answer. The truth was she was very confused.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice wavering.

"I don't know, some part of the forest that is safe." Rin answered.

"Who brought me here?" She asked again, but tried to sound stronger.

Rin smiled and held her arms wide. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" She sang. Sango's eyes widened. That's right, if this girl was here certainly the demon lord and the imp were here also!

She blushed as thoughts dawned on her. That mean he had seen her nearly half-naked. She realized how hurt she was, mentally and physically. She knew because of her encounter with Naraku she would never be the same again. She instantly felt dirty. The clasping weight in her stomach felt horrible and responsible for her friend's deaths. Had he killed all of them merely to get to her? He hadn't killed her afterwards, why else would he have killed them? Tears welled up in her eyes and fell, dampening the dirt beneath her. She started to sob.

"Sango-san?" Rin asked, looking extremely sorry.

Sango cried into her hands, her fragile body wracking with irrepressible sobs. Tears ran over her hands and down her arms. She could feel every hot breath on her neck, every touch of his tongue on her body.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind here. She swiveled around to see the imp and the great demon lord. She looked up into his flawless features, and flushed. She was embarrassed to have anyone see her this way, but the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands? She furiously wiped her tears and looked down, pulling up the blanket to her slightly exposed chest.

"Rin. Taijya." Sesshoumaru said in his aloof voice, "Get cleaned up and go to the village and get something appropriate to wear."

Rin nodded once. Sango blushed again.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

He turned away. "Jaken."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" The imp said automatically.

"Get a fire going and prepare dinner." Sesshoumaru turned and walked over to a large tree-shaded area.

"Would mi'lord like fish for dinner?" He said, in a syrupy sweet voice.

'What a suck-up,' Thought Sango.

"That would be fine." Sesshoumaru said, as he sat down against a tree.

"3 of the finest fish coming up, mi'lord!" Jaken squeaked again, and began to hurry off towards a nearby river.

"Four, Jaken." Sesshoumaru stated, not bothering to keep the irritancy out of his voice.

Jaken looked stumped, but then swiveled and looked at Sango with what was plainly disgust. She glared back at him. He went in the direction of a river muttering to himself about stupid humans.

"Sayonara!" Rin called at Sesshoumaru who gave no notice of her voice. She grabbed Sango's hand, which nearly flinched but managed to suppress it. She skipped down merrily to the village, while Sango limped, clutching her abdomen, which seethed with pain every time she moved. She stumbled as her legs gave way.

"Sango-san?!" Rin asked, fear in her voice.

"I'm ok, but...I don't think I can make it to the village." Sango said. She could tasted blood in her mouth.

"Ok, I'll get you a pretty kimono! Wait here!" She called. Sango yelled after her.

"Wait! Are...is it ok that you're by yourself?" Sango cried, afraid of disrespecting the Lord somehow, maybe he assumed that she was watching Rin.

Rin smiled a knowing smile. "Don't worry, if anything happens, I'll just scream. Then Sesshoumaru-sama will save me! Be right back!" She skipped of humming a sweet tune.

Sango stared after the girl, her arm still extended. She slowly put it down.

'So Sesshoumaru really does care for this human girl. He always gave the impression of an ice king. Where will she live now? With Sesshoumaru? The thought was almost laughable. Sesshoumaru was so different than anyone she had ever met, in fact the only things she knew about him were that he was InuYasha's half brother, his name and the whole sword/father business.

She imagined traveling with the girl, the imp, the two-headed dragon, and the stoic demon lord. She didn't belong here. She belonged with her friends.

'But they no longer exist'

She ached to be back with them. Her regret and misery was overpowering. Sango thought of everything that had happened. So fast. Things can turn around so fast. It seemed impossible that only two days ago she was laughing with her friends. Now they were dead, and she was with InuYasha's half brother. Her eyes stung, but no tears came. She was all cried out.


	3. III

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story. Oh, just a warning, rather nasty details in here. Btw, ppl, please read my other stories, it would make me write faster ;). I would suggest 'alone' or 'a shadow of death' for tragedy/gore, and 'rainy days' for stupid pointless high school fics that are badly written, 'heaven' for cheesy fluff, and the others for entertainment. Btw, if any of 'the talk' fans r wondering what happened, I was accused for plagiarizing by some bitch and got my story taken off.

Soon Rin returned from the village, brandishing a beautiful silk kimono. It was the kind with long sleeves and short skirt for easy movement, a wise choice on Rin's side. It was white silk with what looked like light green bamboo decorations starting at the right shoulder, then dispersing down the material.

Sango felt the silk with her long fingers. "This is beautiful…" she whispered.

"C'mon, Sango-san, lets take a bath! There is some hot springs nearby." Rin chirped.

Sango felt relief wash over her. She felt grimy and contaminated.

She got up and leaned on the small girl for support, hobbling towards the hot springs.

Rin took off her clothes and did a small cannon ball into the warm water. She shrieked with glee and splashed around the shallow pool. Sango pulled off her tattered remains of her armor and let the blue blanket fall to the ground. Rin looked up and gasped.

"S-S-Sango-san, _what happened?!_" The young girl shrieked.

Sango quickly looked down at herself and gasped also. There was blood still dripping between her legs, and semen coated the inside of her thighs. Her body was lacerated with bruises and scratches from Naraku, and there were bite marks on her shoulders and breasts.

She made a snatch for the blue blanket, having no idea that she was so badly worked over. She stammered as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry you had to see that Rin, I guess I was m-more badly injured than I thought. We just had a battle with Naraku, that's all." Tears fell from her eyes. " That beast killed my friends, but I only got away. And h-he never found me. That's all that happened, I swear!" She fell to the ground, sobbing hysterically. Her thin arms wrapped around herself as she gripped her shoulders, rocking back and forward.

Rin was scared, not knowing what to do. Her eye caught the puddle of blood that was growing larger underneath Sango. She splashed out of the spring, yanked on her old dirty kimono and dashed towards the campfire, ignoring the twigs and thorns that snapped underneath her feet. Sesshoumaru was sitting against a tree, staring into the fire like he always was. He looked up at her as he approached and observed her, her kimono wrinkled, and she was soaking wet and breathing hard. Her chocolate eyes were wide with fear.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sango-san needs help!" She cried, two tears making their way down her round features. He got up and strode towards the smell of blood, Rin whimpering all the way. He got to a site that made his eyes widen just slightly. The human named Sango was curled into a ball with her blanket around herself, gripping her hair and sobbing. There was blood on the ground, and she was badly beaten up. But something made him stop. There were several bite marks on her shoulders and neck. Blood was pooling underneath her, and he could smell…no…surely a demon that thought himself so mighty like Naraku would not take a human. He was snapped out of his stupor by Rin tugging on his sleeve.

He strode over to the cowering woman, who flinched away from him, his tall form and relentless stare making her whimper with fear. He slowly drew out Tensiega. She gave a terrified scream as he swung it across her body, a cut visible through the torn cloth. Sango was on her knees strait up, eyes wide, not making a sound. Then she crumpled to the dusty ground.

Sesshoumaru walked back towards the fire, throwing a command over his shoulder.

"Have her clean up before she eats." He didn't think he could stand that smell.


	4. IV

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story.

Wow, I never thought people would like this so much. Reviews are appreciated ppl!

Sango breathing slowed as she calmed down, but she was still shaky when she pushed herself up. Small twigs fell from her hair and blanket. The sticks left thin pink imprints on her arms. What had just happened? Had Sesshoumaru killed her?

'Well I guess I'm not dead because I'm able to wonder if I am.' She thought slowly.

"…Sango-san?" Rin asked tentatively. Sango looked up at her. Her face was dirty and tear-streaked, her small hands clutching at her too-small kimono.

"What just happened?" Sango asked, feeling where she had swore Sesshoumaru had slashed at her to put her out of her misery.

"Sesshoumaru-sama healed you with his sword, so…so you're not injured anymore." Rin said, taking a small step toward her.

Sango's eyes widened as she realized her body didn't pound anymore and she could think without getting light headed. She remembered the Inu-gumi talking about his healing sword. But her emotional pain was still there, and her stomach was still churning.

"Lets-lets get cleaned up, Sango-san." Rin said, once again getting into the water, watching Sango uncertainly. Sango hung her head in shame.

"I'm so sorry you had to see such a thing, Rin…Rin-chan." She said regretfully. Rin however brightened up at the use of her name. So Sango-san really did like her!

"That's ok!" She said brightly. Sango was worried of an uncomfortable silence, so,

"So what is Sesshoumaru…er…Sesshoumaru-sama like?" Rin began jabbering away at all her memories of her beloved Sesshoumaru-sama and how he had fought off great demons or saved her and Jaken. Sango had to smile, her first smile in days. This little girl truly adored Sesshoumaru.

Sango slipped into the hot water and leaned against a rock, feeling complete relaxation soothe her jumpy and agitated nerves. She and Rin found several herbs along the bank that could be used for soap, and Sango was tremendously glad of this. She could still feel the semen caked on her legs, and it was driving her mad. She roughly scrubbed the skin until it glowed red. Then she did the same to the rest of her body, and she made a sad discovery that even though the bite marks on her were healed, the scars remained. She washed her hair twice. Even after she was done, she still felt dirty.

She closed her eyes, stories of other rape victims coming back to her on how they would fell contaminated for the rest of their lives, their relationships with friends and family ruined…

She sighed as she thought of the people still out there that she knew. She thought of Kaede, the kind old woman, and she even thought of Kikyo. She wondered if Kikyo knew of her friend's fate.

Her mind suddenly jumped to her brother. He was still out there somewhere! She still needed to rescue him from Naraku. She paused as her stomach melted a little when she said the name. She never wanted to see Naraku again. The feeling of uncleanliness increased, but she decided to live with it, for Kohaku's sake.

'I will try to be strong for you. I will find you Kohaku, please wait for me.' She thought as she closed her eyes.

After she was done, she got out and dried off. She felt much better, but hunger was starting up and her stomach was grumbling. She took her new kimono and slipped it over her head, not quite used to the style. It was warm and soft, and had a light feeling to it. She tied the sash around her waist, and turned to Rin.

"How do I look?"

Rin's eyes widened along with her mouth. "You look so beautiful, Sango-san!" Sango smiled, but didn't believe her. How could anyone who had gone through so much be beautiful? A person responsible for the deaths of her friends should be evil and ugly. Her smile faltered, and she looked down as memories consumed her thoughts again. But she pulled through.

"Did you buy anything for yourself, Rin-chan?" She asked with a false cheeriness.

"Hai! Rin got a brown and yellow kimono, but it's not like yours. Here, wanna see?"

"Yes, Rin-chan, put it on." Sango said. The girl fumbled with it for a moment and slipped it over her head, pulling it down and adjusting it to her liking. Sango looked and gasped, she was just so cute! It was a brown kimono with yellow lining in the end of the skirt, sleeves and collar, with a long skirt and mid-arm sleeves. It had the big fancy bows that tied in the back, which was yellow with brown waves going through it, looking much like Sesshoumaru's bow.

"Rin-chan, you're so cute!" Sango exclaimed. Rin blushed and giggled.

"Are you ready? Lets go eat!" She said turning, but looked back once a Sango didn't move.

"Sango-san?" She saw Sango was twisting her hands in her new kimono, looking uncertain.

"I know I'm being stupid," the older girl began, "But I feel awkward."

Rin smiled a smile older than her age, and said with great certainty, "There's nothing to be afraid of, Sango-san. Sesshoumaru-sama will always protect us." Then the small girl gently took her hand and led her to her lord.

sorry for the shortness! they get longer, trust me! please review!


	5. V

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this story. The characters belong to Takahashi-sama.

OMG I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SOOO LONG! MY DEEPEST AND SINCEREST APOLOGIES, BUT I HAVE TO UPDATE AT SCHOOL SINCE MY DAD BLOCKED THE INTERNET! I AM SOOOO SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

She made her way to the camp, twigs and pine needles crunching under her feet. The smell of cooking fish reminding her of all the times the Inu-gumi had cooked fish, discussing their futures while being entertained by InuYasha and Shippou's antics. Sango quickly shook her head of such memories. If she thought about them now she would start crying again.

She came upon the great demon lord, who appeared to have already eaten, and the green imp, who was taking three fish out of the fire. Jaken took the fish on the sticks and tossed one to Rin, who caught it with ease and began eating, commenting on how good it was. He took the next large fish and saved it for himself, and left the small, burnt one for Sango.

Anger flared inside her. How dare this little toad that she could kill so easily treat her like dirt? But, not wanting to start anything, and unsure if this is how visitors were treated in the Sesshoumaru-gumi, she made a move to take it. Sesshoumaru's voice, however, stopped her.

"Jaken. Do you think of yourself so highly?" His voice was placid and to the point. Jaken gulped and took the burned mackerel, glaring and Sango. Sango took the other fish and stole a glance at Sesshoumaru, who was staring into the flames as if nothing had happened.

They ate in silence, and Sango tried to slow down her hungry eating as she tore into the fish with her teeth. After she was done, she was still nervous, unsure of what to do. Drowsiness tugged at her eyelids, but she forced herself to stay awake, not wanting to be rude. She was afraid that if she made the wrong move Sesshoumaru wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

Rin's voice made her jump a little.

"Sango-san, let's get ready to sleep!" She grabbed her hand and tugged the Taijya off, a little ways from the fire. They stopped under a large tree, the grass soft and cool underfoot. Rin just lay down and curled up into a small ball.

"Goodnight, Sango-san" Rin yawned. Sango made a small smile.

"Good-night, Rin-chan"

Sango sat down besides her, leaning against the towering tree's rough bark.

She looked up through its tree's leaves to stare at the moon. A slight glow was surrounding it, and the leaves dappled the moonlight so it fell in spots. She looked down at the small skinny girl, whose feet were too big and nose was too small. Her shiny chocolate locks had grown only slightly longer than when she last saw her, and they fell gracefully around her round face. Her cuteness intensified as she slumbered peacefully.

Sango turned back to go to sleep, and stared up at the sky again. The moon was beautiful as it had ever been; Sango had always inwardly appreciated it. She and Kohaku would spend hours just looking at it, and it had slowly became their constant friend. It was always there, beautiful, smiling, listening, and shining her light upon them. She and Kagome had loved to take moonlit baths in the hot springs; they thought it was as magical as anything. She shared her first kiss under the moonlight with Miroku… Tears rolled down the sides of her face and disappeared into her hair. She sighed, the day taking it's toll on her as her eyelids slowly closed.

"Luna…" She whispered before she fell asleep.

Sango awoke early before Rin, and left the tiny girl sleeping. She was surprised to find the blue blanket over herself. She covered Rin with her share of it and got up, the cool morning mist making her shiver. The grass was damp where the tree had not reached, and she drew her arms around herself. Sango admired the towering pines and gray misty morning, the branches dripping with dew. She walked a ways toward the river and kneeled next to it, the damp dirt imprinting on her knees. She cupped her hands and washed her face in the freezing water. Looking up, she saw the moon again, pale and distant over the lush mountains. She smiled, as she loved the cool early morning times.

'Today is another day' She thought.

But a day to do what?

Where will she go?

What will she do?

Her future was so unset and unpredictable. The feeling of loneliness exploded in the pit of her stomach. She didn't belong here. She couldn't belong here or anywhere else.

Had they really existed? Her friends, all smiling at her, telling her to be strong?

"Why did they have to die?" Sango suddenly said, her anger, self-pity, guilt, loneliness, confusion, all rolled into one perfect moment of pure terror.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!" she screamed to the river, and sobbed, as she smacked her reflection. Tears made small ripples on the water as she ran her hands through her hair over and over.

"No…no...I should be the one dead…not the others…I'M THE ONE THAT DESERVES IT!" she screamed this, wanting to die. She was on her knees, staring into her reflection in the river. She began ripping out her hair and clawing at her skin

"I'm disgusting. I'm evil… _responsible_. I couldn't even fight Naraku off. I let him kill them. I let him rape me. I'm weak. A slut. A filthy whore. WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME! WHY DID YOU LET THEM DIE! You didn't let me die, you son of a bitch, but you cant control that now…no…you FUCKING _BASTARD_!"

She screamed this; her mind was in a enraged frenzy. She drew her dagger out of her waistband, which she had previously rummaged through her armor to retrieve.

"DAMN YOU! WE COULD STILL BE TOGETHER IF IT WERENT FOR _YOU_! This is what you get! _YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME_!" She ripped the kimono sleeve back and slashed at her wrist, and then the other one, again and again. She stabbed the knife into her arms, feeling no pain, until finally the blood loss made her weak. She kneeled down and cried. The blood was everywhere, but she had never felt so in control. She managed a sadistic smile. 'I'll be with you guys soon' she thought.

"Taijya"

The calm male voice made her gasp. She was on her hands and knees, the blood shining on the grass from the suns new light. She slowly looked up.

Sesshoumaru had awoken to the sound of the Taijya screaming. He walked over where he had observed her and listened to her story. The human…had been through so much. Now she was looking at him, eyes swollen and tears everywhere, her blood making rivers down her arms and soaking into her new kimono. He looked at her eyes, which held every painful emotion. Quickly they changed into rage.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" she screamed, grabbed the knife from the ground and flung it at him. But she barely missed, and it whizzed by his long silver hair. Sango made a move to get up, but her blood loss made her dizzy, and she stumbled into Sesshoumaru. Her legs were about to give out, and she clung to him like he was life it self. He looked down on her, unruffled as always. Her blood ran in thin rivers down his armor. Slowly, chocolate met amber.

"Help me," she whispered, as she slid down into the ground. Soon she was blinded by blackness, and her body gave in to blissful unconsciousness.


	6. VI

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Wow, I'm sooo humbled by all of the reviews! Ill try really hard with this story, ok? Review!

Sango awoke, but her eyes remained closed. The exhaustion remained, her stiff muscles aching. She decided to use a tactic she had often used to find out what was going on without alerting anyone that she had awoken- she listened.

She lay there and listened to the morning. She heard birds singing their own songs, and the wind, blowing softly through the trees. She felt the coolness on her face and her bare toes. She smelled the sweet pine scent and the remnants of rain. She felt the coziness of warmth, and a presence. She knew not where she was, but whom she was with. She remembered her craze and attempted suicide. And she knew the ever-present feeling of depression that loomed over her, that screamed at her every breath.

After the demise of her family, she thought she would never be able to love again. Everything she had ever known and cherished was taken away from her by a single swipe of a demons hand. But she had found the Inu-gumi._ They_ had found her. She remembered her first thoughts of them, such a strange group. She felt out of place.

Miroku. The one she had finally fallen in love with, and he with her. She remembered every memory she had of him, of all the timeless struggles and hardships they had endured and somehow came out of together. He had always comforted her in her times of sadness.

Her memories of her watching him settled into dust. She would see him alone, always staring into the sky as if he were chasing something he could never have. She remembered crying the first time she saw that stare. How she tried so hard to help him. But he would put up barriers, shutting himself off from everyone around him, even himself. She always had wondered what was going through his mind - an endless turmoil.

The pain he felt through and through ended up corrupting his cheery soul, the hole in his hand and in his heart growing larger with every use. Finally the night came, when hope was low, and memories high, when they came together. Somehow it seemed like a dream. The feelings for each other finally surfaced in those hours of darkness, as the moon trailed their faces in her silver beams. They held onto each other and said everything they had wanted to hear for so long. And under the swift moonbeams they came together for their first kiss- and afterwards they came together in the most sacred way only a man and women who truly loved each other could. And in the throes of passion they knew they would never leave each other.

"Taijya" came the cold voice of the presence. Sango didn't move. She knew Sesshoumaru had been there all along, but she just didn't care. She wanted to stay wrapped up in her memories forever.

'Just let him think I'm asleep' she thought mindlessly. She hadn't moved, after all.

So the human was being stubborn, pretending to sleep. He restrained his slight annoyance and decided to point out the obvious.

"I know you are awake. You're tears give you away." He said tonelessly.

Sango didn't even realize the wetness on her cheeks.

"Rin is in the room across yours." He said as left swiftly and soundlessly.

She pushed herself up off what she thought was the ground, but it was far too soft to be the ground.

'Room?' Sango thought, as she opened her eyes. What she saw made her gasp. She was in the most beautifully furnished room she had ever seen. She stepped lightly onto the chilly hardwood floor, as blood red satin sheets fell of her chest. She looked around to see large windows open, the sunlight streaming in and the red drapes fluttered in the fresh breeze. Birds sung a sweet song as she examined the hand-carved four poster bed she lay in.

The wood was dark and rich; maybe cherry, and dragons were carved into the side. Red sheets gracefully hung down, blocking her from view. She hastily tied them to the posts. She glanced at the bedside table; it had a large white candle with five wicks in it. On the side of the table was a dragon carved out of wood. It was lying down on its stomach, its scaly front legs crossed. The neck was turned in the direction of the doors; its pointed ears back as it gave a penetrating stare toward the shoji. The red granite eyes gleamed in the sunlight, and the slit pupils seemed to jump in the shadow of the flapping curtains.

There was a dresser on the opposite side of the room, also cherry wood with red marble handles. There were several long-wicked red and cream candles in decorative containers, which had a Chinese style to it. She quietly walked over to the dresser and gripped the red handles, opening the drawer. Her breath in took lightly as she ran her fingers lightly over the materials of the many beautiful silk kimonos.

Hurriedly she put a red and gold one over her head, tying the sash in the front and twisting it around to the back. A glint of purple-silver caught her eye. She turned her arm over to reveal the scars that were jaggedly strewn across the creamy skin of her wrist.

She felt sickened with herself. She quickly pushed the thought out of her head, and strode over to the window. She leaned out, her arms crossed on the sill. She sighed and stared into the clear azure sky.

'They really are gone' She wiped the last of her tears away.

Slowly she pulled back the shoji, which were much heavier than what she was accustomed to. She took a moment to look up and down the hall, its tile floors sending chills up her spine. She quickly walked the short distance between the two rooms and knocked quietly. The door swung open as if Rin had been waiting for her all along.

"Sango-san!" Rin jumped up and gave her a hug.

"Rin-chan… how are you?" She asked, with a ghost of a smile.

"Rin is fine, Sango-san! Is Sango-san hungry? There're lots and lots of food for you to eat!" Rin stated with great enthusiasm. Sango put a hand to her stomach. It felt empty, but not in a hungry way.

"No I'm al-…no, I'm fine, thank you." She caught herself. For some reason she didn't want to speak too casually here.

"Um…d'ya wanna see the outside?" Rin asked, with her adorable gap-toothed smile, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "It's very pretty, with lots of flowers like roses…and roses and lilies and rivers and my little bird and froggy friends! C'mon, c'mon, Sango-san, lets go outside!"

Rin grabbed Sango's hand and dragged her outside. Sango caught glimpses of large tapestries and other doors.

Suddenly she and Rin turned and ran through huge oak doors and down stone steps. Sango leaned on her knees, catching her breath. She laughed, her first laugh in days.

"R-Rin chan…you're so fast!" She looked up and gasped. Never had she seen such a beautiful place. Cherry blossoms floated across the periwinkle sky, in full bloom. In small ponds miniature peeper frogs cheeped and jumped, the silver ripples sparkling. Lilies spilled into the water, their pads floating lazily across the pond, harboring the occasionally tiny green frog. Large orange and white koi swam nonchalantly below the surface. Planted at the ponds rocky borders was the Iris flower in purple, white, and blue. Flat rocks led trails to nowhere as wild roses grew up through the cracks.

The grass felt soft and cool underneath Sango's feet as she walked toward the large gurgling river. She leaned against a cherry tree and admired the wild beauty that filled her eyes. She walked further along the water, and then came to a small dome bridge. She began to cross but stopped in the middle of it. She smiled to herself.

'I bet I would look like a geisha if I had white makeup and a parasol.' She spun around, to see a forest in front of her. It looked fresh and inviting.

"Let's go, Rin-chan!" Sango said, her attitude suddenly uplifted.

"Hai, Sango-san!" Rin gave a wild grin and they raced toward the forest. Rin got there first, courtesy of Sango letting her win.

"I won, I won, I won!" Rin sang in a giddy voice.

Sango sighed as she plopped down on the cool grass, her feet in the river water. The sunlight was barley able to filter through the sweet scented pines. Sango lay down completely, and closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh cold air.

"I wish I could stay here forever." She said. Rin too lay down and rolled over on her stomach.

"What do you mean, Sango-san?" She asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"You know. Just lay here, not have to think or worry about anything ever again. About anything."

Rin's face fell. Sango grew nervous.

"…Rin-chan?" She asked tentatively. Rin looked up at her, her eyes filled with tears.

"Rin-chan, what's the matter!" Sango said, worry filling her thoughts. Tears dribbled down her small face, as she started to hiccup. She made an attempt to wipe them away, but they just kept coming. Sango's heart went out to the small girl, and she pulled her into a hug. Slowly she rocked her back and forward.

"Shhh…shhh, it's alright. What's wrong, Rin-chan?" She asked as the little girl hiccupped some more and wiped her tears on her kimono.

"I-it's- j-just that…that I'm worried…about y-you, Sango-s-san." She stuttered.

Sango winced. "Why me?" She asked in a forced casual tone. Rin looked up at her with tear-filled eyes.

"B-because Jaken-sama said t-that Naraku d-did s-something b-bad to –y-y-you" Rin choked out as she started to sob into Sango's shoulder. But Sango was feeling numb. If the imp knew, then surely...

Sesshoumaru knew. Sesshoumaru knew. Sesshoumaru knew.

'How did he find out? Oh my god. This isn't happening to me. No one was supposed to know.' Tears slid down her face. She held onto Rin and cried, her pain enveloping her once again.

After a while Rin unhooked herself from Sango.

"Sango-san…w-what happened?" She asked in a small voice. Sango felt chills run down her spine. She looked Rin strait in the eyes, and knew she would have to tell. That's how she and Kagome had always handled it, they would tell each other their feelings and sorrows and secrets and somehow they would always feel better afterward. This small girl…would she ridicule her for it? Would she laugh at her? No. The weight on her chest increased and she knew she would have to get rid of it. Slowly, she parted her dry lips and began to speak.

"We…we were fighting Naraku…and he killed everyone…that is except for me. And he had done such horrible things to them…" Sango paused to wipe her tears. " And after everyone was dead he…he took me and…we started fighting…but I was too weak! I couldn't do anything! He overpowered me…and he pushed me down…" New tears sprung from her eyes as her voice cracked. Rin clasped her hand.

"He took off my clothes…and I screamed, I really tried to make it stop, but no one came! And he just- he…" She broke off, the lump in her throat becoming too much for her.

"What did he do, Sango-san?" Rin said, fear in her eyes also.

"That bastard… he raped me! He fucking raped me and left me to _die_!" She spit out and fell into Rin's small skinny arms and sobbed. Rin grasped Sango's hair, her eyes wide with fright. Tears ran down her face.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sango-san! I'm so sorry!" She choked out.

She knew what had happened. She had heard Jaken talking about the disgusting habits of humans. He said that sometimes human fathers raped their own daughters! Rin didn't know what the word 'rape' meant. So of course, she asked. Jaken nearly threw a fit, and begged his Sesshoumaru-sama to make her stop. Sesshoumaru didn't answer, and it was obvious that he thought Rin should know these things.

So Jaken had explained that it meant a man forced himself on a woman, and sometimes a man could force himself on another man even. Rin looked horrified. She knew from her old village what 'forced on' meant. Her mother had warned her early to look out for men with strange intentions. But Jaken said that demons hardly ever raped-it was mostly disgusting lowly humans.

'So Naraku…he raped Sango-nii…why would he do something like that?' Rin wondered sadly. 'How could anyone do something so cruel?'


	7. VII

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters, blah blah blah, you know the drill. That's for the reviews again! Thank you to all of my reviewers, and for once, because I'm bored and have no writing inspiration at the moment, I will reply to the reviewers. I know I didn't get all of you, sorry! Oh and sorry for the extreme shortness of the chapter .'

Chapter 1:

Bunny: ya, I don't really like kagome either…well, I kind of hate her, actually, but in my story I get to kill her off. Muahahaaa!

Kinaangel: Thanks! I tried to read your stories, but I don't get it, I don't read naruto or bleach T.T

Lina: sure, just remember to review lol

taixonay101: thanks!

ZmajGoddess: …gum? Neway, thanks!

Air-Faerie45: not the first reviewer, but still very much appreciated! I tend to like gore, I have two other gore stories.

Nightfall2525: next chapter is gonna be posted…right…NOW! Lol

raven-999: yes, I agree that Naraku is a sick bastard. V. mean. I felt bad for makin all that stuff happen to the Inu-gumi while I was writing it. er…haha!

Tauna the tundra wolf: thanks!

Scarlet Heir: Thanks!

Chapter 2

Bunny: I know I hate Jaken too lol!

ZmajGoddess: lol! Im jealous of Sango to( well, the romance, not the other stuff…heh heh)…fluffy is miiiinnneee! -drools-

Nightfall2525: heh heh, as you'll find out later (warning: spoiler) she is going to -we interrupt this program to bring you weather reports!-

oh darn I got cut off. –smacks you on the hand- no peeking at my story! Lol

Kinaangel: yea I felt bad for what I did to Sango. I don't think she'll ever forgive me. Eh heh heh…

Kina: no problem with the long review, I love long reviews! Thanks for the complements, but later on I do put more detail into the story. I hope I don't bore you guys! Lol

StEeL PoInTeD SnOw MaN: cool sn. What does it mean? Lol thanks anyway

Overly Dramatic: I will keep going! I am determined to keep going! –pulls a determined face-

raven-999: here ya go!

Black-Fire Eclipse: hey cool sn! Concerning Naraku, he is a sick, twisted bastard, and I cannot even begin to fathom what goes on in his scary mind. But yes, he did not kill her for a reason.

Tauna the tundra wolf: thanks!

Scarlet Heir: Ya I know… its my story that I write when im depressed…ya.

Chapter 3:

Black-Fire Eclipse: well, Sango wasn't Naraku's mate in the first place; I hope the whole bite mark things didn't confuse you! Heh heh

Nightfall2525: I do too! …wait..im writing the story…I HAVE CONTROL! BWAHAHAAA! But who knows, it may end differently. Ah, the angst and romance to come…-sighs-

CatDemon04: yes master gahh please don't whip me any more! Haha lol jj ya

Diamond: off to a good start, huh? I hope it stays that way! Thanks for the review!

Oyin: lol. I live in Hawaii. No, not in a little grass shack on the beach. Lol. GET ON YOUR KNEES AND BEG MEH! Lol thanks for the review!

Tauna the tundra wolf: sure thing

Kinaangel: yes, and there are even cuter scenes in the future! hee hee

Ritsuki-chan: hey there homie! Thanks for the add! Oh and I didn't realize I used 'chocolate' for Sango's eyes so much! Eh heheh…that was stupid of me! Lol. Don't forget to update your stories too!

ZmajGoddess: heh heh…remember Sesshoumaru's healing sword?

manga girl234: ya it was…im sorry Sango! Lol. Thanks for the review!

luckyducky: thanks for the add! …u know what its like? Im sorry. I kind of know what its like too. I wish you happiness in your future.

Unreadabletaijiya: you like Sango too, huh? Thanks for the complements!

Scarlet Heir: Ah, Sesshoumaru, I just cant figure you out.

Chapter Four:

Nightfall2525: happy new year to you too! For my resolution I am going to become more organized, do better in school, eat better, clean ma room, get regular sleep, the usual, but most importantly I am going to spend more time on wholesome activities such as writing this story! Lucky for you!

kiba100: kiba…sooo sexyyyyy… -drools- thanks for the review!

Black-Fire Eclipse: I agree totally with you.

zeddy222: im glad to hear I changed your mind about the pairing… I have impact on readers! Yay!

taixonay101: ya im sorry the chapters are sooo short but I always end them in certain places…don't worry they will get much longer.

diamond: yup! I luv…my stories too? Eh heheheh…

ZmajGoddess: yees…there are cuter scenes in the future!

S.t.Cz85: yes, I thought I just had to make a story with this pairing.

Oodobie: lol. ON YOUR KNEES BITCH! Lol jj

inuyasha's little angel: lol yes, Naraku's so evil. But he's soo sexy. Oh well, only room for one bishie here.

The sun descended behind the jagged mountains. Sango shivered from her room as she walked out. She opened the shoji to Rin's room as Rin was walking out.

"Ah! Sango-nee!" Rin smiled. Sango sighed in relief. She was glad Rin wasn't acting too strange because of what she told her. She also appreciated the new use of her name.

"Let's go to dinner, OK? It's not too far from here, and the food is really good!" She said.

"Alright." Sango said, flashing a false smile. Smiling was the last thing she felt like doing. As they walked silently along the cold corridors, Sango could feel a tension building up. Rin tugged on her sleeve.

"Ano…Sango-nee?" She humbly questioned.

"Hai?" Sango replied, stopping to brace herself for whatever was coming.

"Um…I just want you to know…that…if you ever…well, if you ever want someone to talk to…um…I'm a pretty good listener, so…you can talk to me…ok, Sango-nee?" She said as she looked up to have her hope dashed by Sango's wide-eyed expression. Rin bowed hastily.

"Gomen! Gomen nasai! It was not my place!" She said quickly, her hands clenching the skirt of her kimono. Tears stung her eyes.

"I'm really sorry…"

Sango's eyes filled with tears too, and she swept her into a tight hug.

"Oh Rin-chan!" She sobbed. "Oh Rin-chan, don't apologize. I was just so surprised. I didn't expect you to say anything like that, I just…Oh Rin-chan, thank you so much! … I'll always talk to you, Rin-chan! Thank you…thank you…" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she held the girl at arm's length.

"Thank you…" Sango repeated, her voice cracking. Rin wiped her tears and cried with the older girl.

Sesshoumaru looked up from the table as the two girls walked in. He frowned, as he smelt the salt from their tears and their slightly swollen eyes. Urgh. It was probably a _woman_ thing. He went back to eating, making no sign of hearing as Rin apologized for being late. Sango grew slightly frustrated at this. Couldn't Sesshoumaru act civil for once? But she doused the feeling when she remembered she was lucky to have him take her with him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Came Rin's singsong voice. He looked at her slowly.

"How long are we going to stay here?" She asked curiously. Sango swore his eyes darted at herself.

"A while." He then got up and left, leaving Sango with a nervous feeling.

'So, the taijya still doesn't know…' Sesshoumaru thought as he made his way to his room. He hadn't slept in two weeks, and was beginning to tire. 'Surely she will notice soon. But why? She is human. What is Naraku thinking?'


	8. VIII

Disclaimer: still don't own InuYasha. I've looked all over E-bay for it, too. 

Sesshoumaru closed his shoji and sank down into his chair. He raised his hand up to his face and rested it there, noticing a tiny spot of dried blood. He took a small intake of air through his nose, recognizing the scent. It was the taijya's blood. He hadn't bathed in weeks, and would sleep after a bath. He went through a number of shoji doors, past his study, past the library, past the sleeping quarters, until he got to the bath. He pulled back the heavy shoji into the room. It had no roof, and was surrounded by rocks. The mist rose and disappeared into the cold black sky.

His armor and kimono fell to the ground, along with the sign of his inheritance. To his displeasure, much of the people who saw this called it "Sesshoumaru's fluffy stuff" which it was certainly not. It was the sign of the Lord of the Western Lands- He inherited it from his father, who received it from his father, and so on. All Inu Lords carried this- it was the sign of royalty. He discarded his clothes on the floor, knowing his servants would take care of it.

He stepped into the heated water, and lay back. His silvery locks floated around him, and he gazed up into the sky. His mind floated over to the taijya. What was Naraku planning with her? Perhaps he did it to pleasure himself with his sick little games of ruining people's lives. He then wondered why she was here. His mind flashed back to the day he found her…

He had smelled Naraku- the demon who had made a fool of him. His eyes widened slightly when he smelled all of the Inu-gumi- they were all dead. Except for one- he remembered the tall taijya with the hirakotsu. He only smelled her blood- not her death. He commanded Rin and Jaken to stay behind as he mentally braced himself for whatever he might find.

He walked through the unguarded tall stone walls as the crescent moon shone above him in a foreboding manner. His steps were paced at the usual speed, but his heart quickened slightly with excitement as he saw the silhouettes of someone- someone was bleeding everywhere. He unsheathed his sword and called out to the dwelling.

"Naraku. Did you think you could hide from me?" He jumped and with a flash of blue light he cut through the wall as it crashed down. He carefully walked over the rubble, breathing in dust and blood and death. He saw them- his brother and the reincarnation- side by side. The Tetsuiga had pierced his heart and gone through him- his own sword. To think it was the very sword he loved so much that was the one that ended his life. But now for a reason he did not know the desire he usually had for the sword was gone. He looked away.

He glanced down at the reincarnation- Kagome, he heard his brother call her. He could smell Naraku all over her, and he knew that she had been wounded internally. Two large bloody holes were punctured in her hands, and he glanced at the crucifix she had been nailed to. Dried blood ran down the wood in little rivulets.

He walked farther still, staring at the blood splattered on the ground and the wall. He could see handprints and where a body had lay. Although it was faint, he could smell a small amount of Naraku's blood. He followed a small trail of blood until he stopped at the head of the monk. He stared at it for the longest time, closed his eyes and turned to see the two smallest members of the Inu-gumi sprawled on the ground. The rest of the dwelling was empty and cold- despite being half destroyed. Naraku was already gone- the bodies were hours old. He had come too late.

But one member was still missing. He turned to walk back past the destroyed wall, back to his small party, when Rin's shrill scream erupted in the silence. His nerves pricked and he turned and flew toward the sound, and came to stop near where he had left her. Rin's hands were clenching her skirt as she stared in horror at the ground a few yards from her, oblivious to Jaken's squeaky commands to get away. Sesshoumaru landed next to her, looking out onto the sparse field-

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried, latching onto his leg and crying. He looked down on her, and heard a moan. He turned and saw a body- he could hear the sharp breaths and the small cries. He put his clawed hand on Rin's head and she let go of his leg, running over to Jaken and suffocating him with a hug, despite his objections.

He walked over to the body, and saw that it was the taijya, curled up in a ball, her mouth open and eyes wide in fear. Blood dribbled down her lips and out of her nose. Her clothes were shredded and hung off her, large cuts and rips in the material. Blood was splattered on the ground, collecting underneath her.

Her eyes looked up to him, and showed so much pain the he looked away. Her thin arm reached out to the ground and tightly grasped a few blades of grass as the tried to crawl away from him. She hacked up more blood and cried out in pain. His hand rested on the hilt of his Tojikin, and he drew it. He raised it above his shoulder, ready to put the woman out of her misery. It was the least he could do now. He tensed as he looked down on the taijya once again.

"Noooo! Sesshoumaru-sama, don't!" Rin flew past him and covered Sango with her body. Her tears rolled down her cheeks and landed on the unconscious demon slayer. Rin started to sob uncontrollably. She was hyperventilating and her eyes begged him to stop. His eyes narrowed at some impatience, but he sheathed his sword.

He closed his eyes and picked up the taijya with ease around the waist like a rag doll and began walking into the tree line silently telling Jaken to take care of everything else. Jaken sighed and grumbled as he called Aun the two-headed dragon as Rin clambered on the dragon shakily wiping her nose on her kimono.

They headed about 20 minuets into the forest and Sesshoumaru dropped the taijya, honestly not caring if he hurt her more than she already was. He silently hoped she would die during the night so he wouldn't have to kill her himself. It was just too much work. Sesshoumaru sat down against a tree as Jaken reached in Aun's pack and took out Rin's blue blanket that she had bought from a village a while back. He grumbled as he covered both of them. Sesshoumaru thought of the long day ahead of him as Jaken started the fire. Jaken turned to ask if his master was hungry, but saw that his eyes were already closed and decided not to bother him. Jaken sat down against a smaller tree with his Staff of Heads and dozed off.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes again. Rin was the reason he kept the slayer, but she was still troublesome. He had enough to think about without the taijya around. He didn't care what happened to her, she was a worthless human. And he knew he hated humans. Humans made his father weak, caused his father's death. Sesshoumaru would not risk weakness. He would get rid of her tomorrow.


	9. IX

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I do however own this story.

Credits: Thanks to God.

Congratulations to my 100th reviewer, Takari AAF! Thank you to everyone for getting me this far!

However, I was really disappointed with the reviews last chapter. How is it that I am on 35 favorites and I only got six reviews:( That made me sad.

Sango had to admit; the bed was definitely the best she'd ever slept on. She crawled out of the covers at the crack of dawn, sunlight filtering through the window. The air was the same- fresh and clean. She missed the smell of a cooking fire and food. She had gotten too used to it. It's a good thing Rin had directed her to the bathrooms yesterday, or she would never have found it. That girl seemed to be used to the castle.

Sango could tell the bath was natural and that the castle had been built around it. She let the sleeping robe fall off her thin shoulders and onto the ground. She stepped into the water and sunk to the bottom. The ripples disappeared and left nothing but the silent steam wafting into the sky.

It was quiet down there. She couldn't even hear her own heart beating. She lay there for several minuets- she had practiced as a child and could swim very well. She and her brother would always have breath-holding contests…

Sango erupted from the water with a quick breath. She held onto her self and cried.

Several minuets passed with only the quiet muffled sobs. Sango opened her eyes and the tears that clung to her eyelashes fell into the water. It was still the same. Self-pity just didn't work. After she was done crying and feeling sorry for herself, her friends were still dead, Naraku had still raped her, and she was still alone in the world. Nothing had changed. She angrily stormed out of the water and yanked on a new kimono.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't change anything!" She snarled to the ground. She held back the tears as her throat burned. She threw open the door and walked down the halls. She turned a corner and gasped as she walked into Sesshoumaru. She looked up into his frosty auburn eyes.

/Beautiful/

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She knew she had to apologize, but even now in front of the murdering demon lord it just wasn't in her to be submissive.

"I have wanted to speak to you, human. You have outstayed your welcome in my lands. The time has come for you to leave. Do so quickly, or suffer death." He turned gracefully on his heel and left her staring into space.

Her brain didn't function what he said right away.

"W-what?" Her wide-eyed expression didn't change for a few seconds. But it clicked and she whirled around and stared into the hall after Sesshoumaru. But no one was there.

"What do you mean?" She cried out, her voice cracking against her will. "If you were just going to kick me out then why did you take me in the first place! Her voice was getting louder, more hysterical. His words sunk in. Why? She didn't have anywhere to go! Naraku was still out there!

"Why, Sesshoumaru? Where am I supposed to go! I don't…have…anyone left…" She started to cry.

"Please…please let me stay for a little longer…"She broke down in sobs and clenched her teeth. That selfish youkai! He had this huge castle and he couldn't share it with two humans and an imp?

"Damn you Sesshoumaru! Kill me! I would be better off! Do it! Fucking _kill_ me!" Her throat ached and her eyes stung. She stumbled into her room to get her belongings, sobbing frantically.

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes away from the echoing voice, and walked away.

Sango hastily snatched her knife from the bedside counter and looked around the room, blinded by tears. She didn't have anything else. She knew in her heart that she would die out there. She pushed the shoji aside and felt a sudden dizziness. She collapsed and clung to the door, breathing fast. Her eyes stung from all the tears that were pouring out of them. Wet hair clung to her face and neck, dampening her midnight blue kimono.

She walked down the halls, desperately trying to stop crying. What was she going to say to Rin? She had to leave because her revered lord and savior was a selfish bastard? No…she couldn't destroy Rin's image of her lord. She would have to make something up…it was going to be so hard. How could she lie?

/But…I don't want that Sesshoumaru hurting Rin…I don't want to cause anymore harm to those I love./

She wiped her face with her sleeve and stepped out of the doors and into the enormous garden. With a jump of nerves she saw that Rin was there, sitting in the shore of the river and dangling her feet it the water. Its blue-green swirls splashed her feet and she giggled. Sango desperately held back the tears.

She walked up to Rin, her footsteps padded by the supple grass. She called out her name, and Rin turned around happily. Sango watched as the happiness was replaced by fear.

"Sango-nee! What's wrong?" She said, dropping to her knees where the slayer had collapsed. Sango couldn't hold back the sobs, and she choked on them as she spoke.

"I-I'm so sorry Rin-chan…I c-cant s-stay here anymore!" She gasped for air and stood. "I-I have t-to leave n-now…please be g-good. Good-bye." She walked away in the direction of a dark forest, her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking.

"Wh-what?" Rin said. "Why? Where are you going? When are you coming back? Sango…nee…" She stared after her and realized. Sango didn't look back. She _wouldn't_ look back.

"_Wait!_" Rin screamed after her. She began running to Sango, who turned around in surprise.

"Please, please don't leave me! Don't leave me here all alone! _Please_!" Tears welled in her eyes as she enveloped Sango with a furious embrace. She buried her face in Sango's chest, crying fitfully.

_/Please, Mama and Papa, please…please don't go…/_

"Rin, p-please don't make this any harder…" Sango stopped. It wouldn't matter. Rin would hate her anyway. Just as…her friends all hated her now. But no matter how many times she cried and apologized, it didn't matter. Everyone would hate her in the end.

She pushed Rin off. Rin looked up but wouldn't let go of Sango's wrists.

"I'm n-not staying here another moment…I can't stand it any more! Just leave me alone!" Sango twisted my wrists free of her tight grasp and made off, a blush appearing at her cheeks.

/God, why do I have to lie/ She made off into the forest, suddenly feeling no emotions any longer. It just…went away.

Rin stared, all alone. Why is she leaving? Why is she leaving me? Am I just…being selfish?

"Why, Sango-nee? I…I didn't know you hated me…I'm sorry for being such a… nuisance." Rin's tears rolled down her cheeks. Jaken-sama was always right. She always thought he was teasing her, but she must really be an annoying little girl.

/Everyone must think I'm annoying…even…Sesshoumaru-sama. Maybe…maybe that's why Mama and Papa left me…they didn't come back, they didn't want to be around me anymore…/ She hiccupped and wiped her face and pointed her feet toward the castle.

A distant memory plagued her.

"_Sesshoumaru-sama._ _When I die, will you promise not to forget me?"_

"…_Don't be foolish."_

/No…I'm not losing someone I love again…no/

Her small face showed the determination within, as she began to run after Sango. Sango was already heading into the forest, and Rin grew nervous that she wouldn't be able to find her. She saved time by deciding to walk across a log that lay across the river. She herself had crossed that log many, many times. But as she stepped on it, she heard a groan, a creak. Her hair stood on end in the split second before it cracked in the middle and sent everything flying into the raging waters below. It was so fast. So fast that Rin didn't even have time to scream.

Sango turned around and the large sound and the huge splash, seeing shapes falling into the fast river below.

"_Rin!_"


	10. X

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I do however own this story.

Credits: Thanks to God.

Hi, I thought I would update. I hope you guys like this story.

Line

Sesshoumaru felt it. His hair stood on end and he whipped around to face the west side of the castle. Something was wrong. He ran out towards the door.

"_Rin!_" Sango screamed. She dropped her few items and rushed towards the river. The tumbling mass of green blue swept everything away. Sango's heart thumped in her chest and without second thought pointed her arms and dived into the icy water.

She plunged into the freezing depths and flinched at the temperature. She struggled to get to the top as she was toppling around everywhere. Finally she gasped as she made it to the top, the icy water made her skin throb. Coughing, she tried to swim toward Rin, who was consistently being dunked under the water, chokingly crying for help.

Sango set her teeth and stroked her heavy arms until she caught up with the girl. She grabbed onto the back of her kimono.

"Hang on to me!" Sango cried. Rin clambered on top in such frenzy that she sent Sango under the water. Sango sputtered for air as she tried to swim towards the side of the river. It was so hard and Sango couldn't breathe. The air was so cold that it hurt to take it in. She couldn't feel her leg or arms and they were hard to move. Her joints seemed to creak. The river was draining her of her energy. She was sinking.

"R-Rin!" She coughed. The little girl was trying to paddle with one arm while holding onto Sango. But Sango couldn't do it.

Someone, someone save us.

She was about to close her eyes when she saw a trees hanging over the water, their roots brushing and entering the cool blue. They were so close! Sango made a wild grasp and the root slipped out of her hand. Disappointment drained her power. With the rest of her energy, she lunged again and made contact.

She grasped and panted, coughing as she wove her way through the weeds, the river dragging her lower body back. Weeds twisted around her ankles, as though trying to keep her there. Twigs scratched her skin and snagged her kimono.

"Rin, grab onto something!" She sputtered. Rin whimpered and grasped a root, holding herself to it. She shivered.

"G-go to shore. Don't let…go." Sango's feeling was disappearing. Her kimono was weighing her down; the river was calling her back. She watched as Rin clambered back onto shore. Her fingers loosened. Rin looked back.

"Sango-nee, come one! Please, get out of there!"

"I-I can't do it, Rin." Sango mumbled. Her eyelids were going heavy. And she let go of the branch.

"Sango-nee!" Rin screamed as she watched her sister being taken away. Then she did the only thing she could think of.

"_Sesshoumaru-sama!_" She shrieked, loud and long.

A shadow. Something was blocking the sunlight. Rin gasped and looked up to see her master's silhouette. And he came down. His long silver hair blew back in the wind.

"Help me! Sango-nee is in the river!" She cried and pointed as he looked out. A thought came to him. He jumped and flew over the water until he saw the mass. With callous speed he flew down and snatched her out of the river. As he flew back toward Rin he looked down.

The humans eyes were closed. Her thick eyelashes and pale skin made her seem like Konzen Bosatsu herself. He landed back with Rin, and put the human down. He turned her over with his foot.

Her lips were blue and her eyes were closed. But she was breathing. She suddenly coughed and sat up, trembling. Sesshoumaru was startled. How could she have survived? This human's will to live was stronger than he had ever experienced.

And he thought. He thought he could stand to be around one more human.

He looked down at her as her wild eyes met his.

"You may stay here on the condition that you protect Rin with your life from now on." He said simply. She got up slowly, surprising him even more. She panted and stared at him.

"I-I can s-stay?" She said. Her knees trembled and she fell to them. Sesshoumaru walked away.

/If she survives from this, then she has earned my companionship./ He thought.

"Sango-nee, lets go back to the castle so you won't get sick!" Rin cries and tugs at her yukata. Sango leaned on her and hobbled toward it, trying her best not to black out.

Line

Several weeks passed. Sango was now Rin's bodyguard, in a way. At least, that what she guessed. Sesshoumaru hadn't been too onto the details. But Sango was happy. She was safe.

Sesshoumaru often went out to protect his lands. Occasionally Sango itched to go with him. It had been too long since she fought a demon. And without her weapon, she was practically useless. On many days she would long for her old life. But she was content with watching Rin. She had to be. They explored the castle and it's grounds together telling stories.

Line

She had gone to sleep like every other night. But this night…she dreamed of Naraku.

_W-where am I? I look around a room. It's so small and dank that it scares me. _

"_Hello? Is anyone there?" I call. I turn around and around and it's only walls. But then-_

"_Hello." I turn to see Naraku. He is smiling. I freeze and my insides turn to stone._

"_Do you like my collection?" He asks, gesturing behind him. The wall isn't there. I look behind him for the first time and my breath catches in my throat._

_On a shelf there are heads. But it's my friend's heads. They're stuck on pointed wooden poles, blood oozing down them in little rivers._

_Naraku chuckles._

"_Of course, I wouldn't have been able to get them without you, Sango." He laughs and takes a step toward me. I make to run, my fear radiating throughout the room. But I can't move. I try so hard to move, why can't I move? I try to cry out, "Someone help me please!" But my voice is frozen._

_He walks toward me until he is so close I can smell him. He smells like something rotting. Like death. His red eyes narrow into a smile. He reaches out and brushed my hair out of my eyes. I flinch inwardly. This can't be happening. He leans by my head as if to kiss me on the cheek. But instead he whispers._

"_Now, to give you what you owe me." He throws me down. My throat unglues and my screams shake the walls. All I can see is my friend's heads._

When she woke up, she was still screaming. Sweat was pouring down her face and Rin was by her side.

"Sango-nee!" She said. Sango ripped her hand out of Rin's and stare at her. But she's real.

"S-Sango-nee? Are you Ok?" She asks. Her eyes forgave Sango.

But suddenly Sango grasped her stomach, feeling sick. Clamping her hand over her mouth, she rushed out of her bed and into the bathhouse, where she emptied her stomach into the bucket there. But she still felt sick, and dry heaved for a long time. She grasped the wall, breathing heavily.

/What's wrong with me? Did that nightmare scare me so bad that I got sick/

Later she walked down to breakfast, and sat politely. To her surprise she saw Sesshoumaru there. He hardly ever sat down for a meal. She guessed it was because youkai didn't need to eat as much as humans did.

Her feelings to the youkai were mixed. She was angry and glad towards him at the same time. She picked up her chopsticks. And she suddenly wasn't hungry. At least not for the food she usually liked. She put them down. She wanted something…else. She didn't like the smell of this food. It made her sick. She wanted fruit. Not this food. She refused to eat it!

"Excuse me." She said as she got up from the table and left. This was too weird. What was going on? She walked through the castle until she was outside and in the grass. She went past the ponds and trees to the bridge and sat down on in. What did this all mean? She went over in her mind as she watched two butterflies dance together over the blooming flowers.

Being sick in the morning…craving certain foods…

The butterflies vanished into the sky.

No.

No.

No!

/This…cant be happening. I'm not with Naraku's child/

She ran, tripped, and got up again. She kept running. Panting breathing gasping clenching until a final root sent her to the earth. She bounced off it until she landed harshly in the dirt. Blood seeped from her mouth as she stared at the ground, not believing it. And then she heard the footsteps.

It was like a dream. Everything moved slowly and went out of proportion, not registering. Parts seemed to go black and went missing.

She got up and turned around. And halted.

Because in front of her stood Naraku.


	11. XI

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters.

AN: Thanks you for the multitudes of reviews I got! I sure got a lot for this chapter, but not enough for my story Ashes. Therefore, I am giving _you_ an update faster! Muah!

Line

Frozen. That's what Sango would call this feeling. Numb, frozen, dead. Nothing worked, nothing registered, she _was_ nothing. All she could hear was a ringing. Only the red eyes pierced through her hazy vision. She wasn't breathing, couldn't breath, didn't want to breath.

And suddenly everything snapped. Rushed forward far too fast, and suddenly she was breathing too hard, couldn't get enough air. She saw too many things at once, some of them not real, some of them memories catching up with her, jolting her from her trance. The numbness went away and she could feel everything, every detail of grass cutting into her palm, every stray hair across her eyes. Then she was trying to move too quickly, her mere instinct egging her to back away frantically, begging to go faster, stumbling, falling.

But as she went back the demon moved forward. Step, step, step, step. Until finally she backed into a tree, blocking her sluggish escape. And everything was so clear. She could hear every crunch of dirt and twigs under his boots, every quickened breath erupting from her mouth.

"Hello, Sango." Naraku said. The words poured smoothly off his tongue. Sango shivered. But she found her voice with the courage that came from the darkened corner of her heart.

"What more do you want from me?" She spat.

Naraku smirked, and extended his hand.

"Such rudeness. Perhaps-Nn!" He grunted slightly as Sango bit down hard on his fingers.

"You think you can hurt me anymore?" She sobbed, "You have already ruined _everything_! You killed everyone I have ever loved! You broke me, impregnated me with your half-breed _child_!" Her voice cracked and she choked on the thickness in her throat.

He stood lingering as though patient. She stared, waiting for _something_, anything. The fear was gone. What more could he do to her?

He leaned forward, and she saw clearly his appearance. The long, black wavy hair surrounded him; his pale skin seemed almost translucent. Red eyes with small slits for pupils smiled.

"I killed your family? Don't tell me you have forgotten about your _brother_, Sango." Sango's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat.

"W-where is Kohaku?" She asked. The fear was eminent.

"Tell me, Sango-"

"_Don't say my name like we're friends!_" She shrieked. But Naraku continued as if he had not heard.

"What do you plan to do with the child?"

"Tell me where my brother is!" She yelled.

"I asked you a question." His eyes narrowed in displeasure.

"_Where is Kohaku_?" She screamed.

"I will answer your question if you answer mine." He spoke in calm, yet slightly raised tones.

She puffed out breaths, angry and afraid.

"Do you think I'll keep your bastard child?" She sneered.

But she was cut off by a rush of wind and color, finding herself slammed up against the tree pinned by her throat. Naraku's face was centimeters from her own. She felt his hot breath on her mouth, and she tried to hold her own breath to the putrid odor.

"You'll have the child." He said slowly, enjoying Sango shut her eyes in fear of him.

"No!" She screamed, turning her head away from his face.

He roughly grasped her chin and squeezed his fingers tight, retching her head back to face him. Her eyes were slits of fury. But he could smell the fear.

"You'll have the child. Or Kohaku dies." He smiled as he watched her eyes widen. He took his hand off her mouth and tried to close the gap between their lips. Sango twisted her head out of the way. He brought her chin back towards him but she spit in his face.

Grunting, he threw her down on the ground and wiped the saliva off his cheek.

"I will only have your child if you give me my brother!" Sango bargained desperately. Naraku didn't answer.

"Answer me, you bastard!" She yelled, trying to quell the fear inside of her.

"You are in no position to argue. If you don't have it then I will have to impregnate you over and over again until you do. Understand?"

Sango jerked, before spitting back her answer.

"If I can't have my brother I _will_ kill myself! And there won't be anything you can do, you half-breed filth!" She saw Naraku smirk, and couldn't figure out why.

"Fine." He stated. He noticed he had no choice. "Once you have the child, I will return your brother to you." Sango shivered as he walked closer. He stopped short of where she was sprawled on the ground and crouched down. He tilted her face up.

"I swear it to you…" He leaned closer. Sango started to sputter.

"N-no-!" Suddenly a flash of blue light swept over her, knocking Naraku back. She twisted around to see Sesshoumaru, his sword drawn.

"Sesshoumaru!" Sango choked out. And a thought swept over her mind.

_I'm saved._

"We meet again, Sesshoumaru." Came the silky, yet slightly surprised voice of Naraku. Sesshoumaru turned. He felt anger, but did not show it. His hair fell around him as the wind stopped blowing. A moment of silence passed through them.

"You have irked me for too long. I have nothing more to say to you. Die." Sesshoumaru swung down his sword with a jolt of power that left deep gouges in the earth. But Naraku appeared behind him.

Sesshoumaru whirled around.

"Come to save her?" Naraku mocked, dodging another attack. He appeared in front of Sango, who gasped.

"I thought I was a sufficient bedmate," He said, smiling maliciously as his fingers ghosted over her cheek. Sango stared in horror.

Quick steps followed a huge blast from Sesshoumaru's sword, and Sango could have sworn she saw a flicker of anger.

"Don't put me down to _your_ level, _Naraku_." He spat out the last word like it was poison. Naraku jumped.

"Keep your end of the deal and I will keep mine!" They both looked up to see Naraku's silhouette in front of the sun. Sesshoumaru growled silently and tensed as he disappeared. He waited several minutes, trying to catch his scent. But Naraku had fled again.

He suppressed the dog form trying to come out of him and glanced at the slayer.

"Can you walk?" He asked in a cold voice. Sango flicked her eyes up toward him.

"Y-yes." She said, getting up on unstable legs. They shook violently and she fell. But again she pushed herself up and stumbled toward his side. They both started to walk back to the castle.

Sango desperately wanted to thank him somehow. He had just saved her…but from what? It didn't matter. He had drove Naraku away, protected her. She was grateful.

"What is the bargain Naraku spoke of?" His deep voice cut through the air and made Sango jump. She frowned nervously.

"I…I am with a child." She spoke, the words rushing out of her mouth. She swallowed as she thought the whole deal over.

_For you, Kohaku, I give my all._

Sesshoumaru looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and she realized that he wanted her to continue.

"He wants me to have it…" She clenched her fist as sweat popped out on her forehead. On the side of the green path a bird ironically chirped a happy song.

"And what if you do not?" He asked. Sango stared, admiring his quickness.

"He'll…he said… that he will…kill my brother." Sango let worry and nervousness burn her insides. She looked up and saw the castle in near site. She breathed a small sigh of relief. Walking with the great stoic demon lord was making her nervous.

He stopped, and she did too. He looked her in the eyes as he spoke.

"Do you know why he wants you to have the child?" He asked, emotionless. Sango snapped out of her thoughts of actually having a conversation with him for the first time.

"N-no! I don't have any idea!" Tears prickled her eyes and she blinked them back furiously, turning away.

Sesshoumaru thought about this. He came up blank, deciding it must be a sick idea of Naraku's. For some reason, this made him angry. What if it had been Rin he did this to? That made him seethe all the more, but he didn't show a thing on the outside. He turned away to walk into his castle. Sango's heart thrummed in her chest. This was her chance to thank him!

"Wait! Sesshoumaru-" She shut her mouth abruptly as he turned around to stare at her with a beady eye. Not wanting to provoke his anger, she bowed quickly.

"T-thank you for saving me. Thank you." He observed her for a minute, and then walked inside.


	12. XII

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters.

AN: **I'm leaving for a month-long vacation on the 15th, and therefore cannot update.** However, I will write plenty while I'm gone! Ciao! Also I am moving, so things will be hectic. Wish me luck!

* * *

_Something is pulling me…something is telling me…to go on._

* * *

She had been working on it for a month. She ran her hand over the smooth bone and smiled.

"Is that your old weapon, Sango-nee?" Rin chirped.

"Yes…it's finally ready." She picked it up and her arm seemed to remember.

"I've gotten out of shape, though. I hope I don't hurt my arm."

"Do you want to go practice with it?" Rin asked. "We can go into the forest."

"Yes, let's go." She walked out with the hirakotsu slung over her shoulder.

She stretched her arm when she got there, picked up the boomerang and flung it across the sky, where it zipped into the air and came back to her hand. She caught it with more difficulty then she remembered. Rin watched in awe.

"You're so amazing, Sango-nee!" But after a few times Sango was already out of breath.

/But I'm not going to give up now. I _will_ save you, Kohaku. I swear it to you./

Through the next three hours she pushed herself until the sun set, and she nearly collapsed from exhaustion. She went straight to her room and fell asleep instantly, not eating.

* * *

In the morning she woke up with a dry mouth and shaky limbs. She went down to the dining hall and stuffed her face with food and drink, only to throw most of it up later. Sango clutched her stomach. The baby would be three months now. Her honey brown eyes hardened as she frowned. But she pushed all her thoughts down and stretched her aching arms. She picked up her weapon and exited the castle

As she was walking towards the western side of the forest, she caught Sesshoumaru walking in the opposite direction. This had happened a few times before, and at first Sango had always put her eyes to the ground in a half-slouch. Over the weeks she had somehow gotten used to him, and he her. But now she observed him neutrally, and tilted her head slightly as she regarded him. He wasn't looking at her, but he stopped softly. She stopped and turned her head slightly as she stared at him, and then realized she was carrying her weapon with her.

"What are you doing with that?" He asked. His deep voice was placid, cold. She swallowed as if she were caught in the middle of a crime. But didn't she have the right to practice with it?

"I'm practicing with my old weapon." She said, feeling immensely relieved that her voice was not shaking.

"For what purpose?" He asked. He still was not looking at her. Sango opened her mouth and closed it again. She took in the question. Did she think she would be fighting anytime soon? Her thoughts were cut off as Sesshoumaru slid past her. Sango whipped around and gazed at his retreating form. He had made his point.

Sango rested her weapon on the ground and leaned on it. Tears slipped down her cheeks. What was the use?

But…to help Kohaku…she first had to help herself. She got up, and picked up her Hirakotsu, and walked into the forest.

/I will prove them wrong…all of them./

* * *

After weeks of vigorous training on Sango's part, she felt she was back to her old fighting self. Fortunately she had never run into Sesshoumaru again, but when he dined with them she felt his golden stare.

Every morning she had seen him walking out to the castle grounds and disappearing into the forest to check his lands. He never came back wounded or tired, so Sango wondered if he had even fought. But she wasn't going to take the chance. The day had come.

She had gone over her weapon countless time, making sure it was in top shape. In the past she wouldn't have bothered; but she felt she had to prove it to Sesshoumaru that she could fight.

She walked out into the cold morning, choosing to wear her old armor that she had reconstructed over the weeks also. She tied her hair up and walked into the moons gentle smile. She looked up at it and smiled back. She sat down near the edge of the pond and waited. For about three minuets she sat in silence, and then she saw Sesshoumaru. He began walking towards his normal direction, but stopped.

"Why are you here?" He asked. Sango stood up, expecting the cold show.

"I wish to fight with you." She said. Her voice was strong.

"This Sesshoumaru does not need a humans help."

"I know. I wish to fight." She said.

"Do you plan on defeating any demon in your state?" He said. Sango's eyes narrowed as she detected a sneer in his voice. He began to walk away. In her rage she took her hirakotsu and flung it at him. It whizzed by his head and stabbed into a tree directly in front of him with tremendous force. He looked back, glaring at her. He turned and strode toward her so that he was inches away from her.

"You dare disobey me?" His words came in a quiet hiss. But she surprised him with a question.

"What is it that you want to protect?" His eyes widened ever so slightly. The last memory of his father came back to him.

"_Sesshoumaru."_

"_Is there anything you wish to protect?"_

Flashes of Rin came to his mind, and he heard the girls singing voice. His companions came to his mind. And there was something else…something else he wanted to protect.

"This Sesshoumaru has nothing he wants to protect." He reiterated fiercely. Sango's eyes narrowed, challenging him.

"Only a fool lies to himself, _Sesshoumaru_." She said quietly. He did not retort. He merely stared at her for a long, long minuet, to which Sango stared back. He then gave a superior look and turned to the forest. Sango stood there and waited for some sign. But he did nothing. And she took it as his own sign. She pointed her boots toward the forest and followed him.


	13. XIII

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters.

AN: **Hi! I'm back from vacation! Hope this didn't take too long, but I'm going to be moving soon and will have to update at school, because I don't have Internet at my new house! But don't worry! I'll get the chapters up!

* * *

Sango and Sesshoumaru walked quickly and quietly through the forest for many hours. Sango was beginning to tire, but refused to show it.**

/He's probably doing this to test out my strength…/

Just then Sesshoumaru came to a halt. The wind blew through his silver hair, lifting it off his back and whipping it around. He turned his head to the right and began walking in that direction. His feet made no sound as he glided quietly onward. Sango followed them until they came to a small dank cave, littered with pinecones. Sesshoumaru drew his sword.

"Show yourself. You have intruded on my lands." Sango's hand tightened involuntarily around her hirakotsu strap.

Out of the darkness a figure was materializing. Slim legs stepped out of the darkness to reveal a scantily clad, yet beautiful woman. Her eyes were ice green as was her hair, complimenting her pail skin. She smirked.

"Come now…why won't you let me stay?" She walked toward Sesshoumaru and fingered the floaty material she was wearing. Sango glared. Sesshoumaru attacked with a single sweep of his sword, but the demon jumped back. Sango never noticed how quickly he moved before. The demon smiled beautifully for a moment, and then the smile turned into a grimace, as fangs grew out of her mouth and her features turned dark.

"Wrong answer!" She yelled as she took out a very long scythe and tried to sweep his feet. Sango threw her Hirakotsu, chopping down the trees. The women snarled in anger and dodged the trees as they nearly fell on her.

"Human wench!" She yelled as she made a move to send Sango's head flying off. Sango quickly blocked it with her weapon, and then cast a hidden dagger at her face. The woman jerked back and a think line of blood began to seep down her cheek.

"You little slut!" She screeched, "I'll send you flying!" The woman drew a short katana from its sheath and prepared to attack. Sango tensed herself, wondering what on earth Sesshoumaru was doing just watching her.

She threw her hirakotsu aside, as up close fighting with it was useless. She drew her own sword and twisted it in her hand.

The swords clanged together again and again, and when the chance came, when the demon was spinning around to side sweep her, Sango grasped her poison and threw it in her eyes.

"Aaaaaaaagh!" The demon howled and stumbled wiping at her eyes. She opened them and gave into a snarling rage.

She grasped the sword that had fallen at her side, and ran towards her. Sango picked up her hirakotsu and swung it from in back of her, slicing the demon in half.

"Aa-" The demons limp form was illuminated and dissipated into the breeze. Sango breathed heavily for several seconds, finding killing the demon a welcoming sensation.

/It's been a while/ She thought, straitening up. She turned to see Sesshoumaru staring at her.

"Are you injured?" Sango eyes widened and her lips parted in surprise.

"N…no." She said quietly.

He eyed her for a second and then walked past her. Sango blinked and hurried forward to catch up.

* * *

From his quarters Naraku smiled as he peered into the mirror. She was still with the child.

"Go." He told Kanna, who bowed and turned, closing the shoji behind her. He smirked and closed his eyes, imagining all his glory when the child would be born.

He raised his hand in front of his face, and clenched it. For now the human blood would still dwell in his heart.

/When the child is born, it will not live to see the light of day./

He stood up and walked from the room, through his dank halls and down a cold wet staircase. His bare feet made small echoing noises off the walls. The dungeon smelled of mold and wet.

"Kagura."

The figure looked up from her chains and shackles and glared.

"I have a task for you."

"Yes, Naraku?" she asked, hate etched in her voice.

"Follow the taijya and report back to me in three days time." He undid the shackles with a wave of his hand. He began to climb up the stairs, but then halted.

"And if you try and run off again…rest assured you will be punished." Kagura stood up, grinding her teeth, and followed him up the stairs.

* * *

"That bastard…" Kagura ground her teeth. She took the feather from her hair between her forefinger and index. "Never again…"

* * *

Sango felt something. She wasn't sure what it was, but a strange feeling was crawling up her spine. She looked north, and saw that Sesshoumaru had also turned his head. They both stopped. Sango breathed in.

"Do you feel that too?" She asked quietly.

"…Yes."

The sun was setting, and Sesshoumaru spoke once more.

"It is time to go." He turned back into the sunset and strode on, Sango at his side.


	14. XIV

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters.

AN: **Hi! I'm sorry for the shortness, but People I will do my best, so please don't complain!

* * *

**

After months of battling demons with Sesshoumaru, Sango found she could no longer do so. The child in her belly demanded almost all of her energy. At least she thought Sesshoumaru respected her a bit more.

She and Rin grew closer as the time past, and Sango's wounds slowly began to heal. Some days, without warning, she would burst into soggy tears that claimed her for the next few days. Then she would eat until she felt she would explode.

She hadn't heard anything from Naraku, and grew intensely worried. She put a hand to her stomach. She had never imagined motherhood to be like this. Her stomach had swelled, as she was almost six month along now. Had it been only six months? It felt like ages…

At least…they are with they're families. Miroku, InuYasha, Kagome, Shippou and Kirara are all together in heaven. But…they left me. Her eyes welled with tears. But she shook her head and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

The next day came swiftly, and the day after that. Sango would go as far as the outskirts as the garden, relaxing her exhausted body.

On a day like this, she was in the garden that had the most ponds. She liked this garden the best. It reminded her of her village.

She heard her name being called.

"Onee-chan!" She looked and saw Rin heading toward her with an armful full of fruit.

"Look what I found! They're delicious!" Rin sat down next to her and let the ruby fruit spill out of her arms. Sango took one and bit into it.

"It is good!" She said to the smiling girl. Rin smiled back, and lay down to watch the clouds roll by.

"Rin-chan…I never asked you before, but…how did you come to live with Sesshoumaru?"

Rin smiled.

"Well, a long time ago, a bunch of bad people came to my village. They…" She paused for a minute, as though thinking of some distant memory.

"They wanted the village riches, I guess. But my daddy wouldn't let them in the house. Momma told me and nii-chan to run. I didn't want to leave, but momma said they would catch up to us later. So nii-chan took my hand and we ran out the back and into the woods. I didn't think anyone saw us, but some bad men started running after us."

Sango's brow knitted together. Not another one…not another persons story of losing people!

"Nii-chan told me to keep running, and he would keep the bad men away. He took out daddy's sword, even, and stopped. I kept on running like he told me to, into the woods. The bad men stopped chasing me because nii-chan distracted them. I runned for a really long time. I stayed in the forest for three days, because I was waiting for everyone to catch up with me. When nobody came, I thought that they were waiting for me back at home. So I went back."

Rin suddenly burst into tears.

"B-but they were all r-rotten and bloody, and n-no one w-was left at a-all! It smelled so b-bad, and I kept calling for mama and papa! B-but they never came back! They l-left me all a-alone here!"

Sango pulled the crying girl into a hug.

"I-I know I'm being selfish…but…but I didn't want them to go! Now I'm s-sad because they never got to go all t-the places I went, or see h-how wonderful l-life can b-be, and I wanted them t-to see that!" Sango felt her own eyes prickling.

"They can see that, Rin. Through your eyes. They'll always be watching you. Just like my family is watching over me. We have to live for them."

Rin snuffled and wiped her eyes.

"Yes…I can do that…" She gave a weak smile.

"I-I stayed in the village, even when other people came to live in it. I stayed for a long time. The other villagers didn't like me. They wouldn't give me food, and I had to steal from them. I didn't want to steal, but I had to. They would call me things like 'smelly orphan' and the other children didn't like me. They threw rocks at me when I came near them. I slept in a cave that was close to the village.

"Sesshoumaru-sama was hurt in the woods, when I saw him. I brought him food and water, but he didn't want it. And then, wolves attacked the village. I was trying…to reach Sesshoumaru-sama. But the wolves got me, and then I don't remember anything. When I woke up…I saw Sesshoumaru-sama with a sword. And then…I just started following him."

Sango slowly smiled. She grasped the girl's hand.

"I'm very…happy for you, Rin." Rin smiled too.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword. Another attempt to find Naraku proved fruitless. He stepped over the demon corpse and walked back towards the castle. Unknown to the slayer, the real purpose of his wanderings was to find the demon. If she had known, she probably wouldn't have accompanied him.

Or maybe she would have. But she was too far along to go much of anywhere now. Over the few months she had fought with him, he came to recognize the tremendous strength she carried. She was only a human, but she killed demons with a certain elegance he had never seen before.

Being so close to her, fighting, living together, and Sesshoumaru had accidentally gotten used to the woman's presence. And yet…without her by his side seemed something unnatural.

Sesshoumaru had never gone so long staying in one place. But he didn't want to leave, for one reason or another.

Line

After Rin had gone to look for more fruit, Sango got up unsteadily. She walked towards the river. She risked going in the shade of the trees and flopped down. Her hand grazed her stomach and for a minute she sat there doing nothing at all. She only listened to the water gurgle past.

Then she heard what sounded like a footstep. It was slow, not fast and hurried, as Rin's would have been. She scrambled up and slipped on the smooth grass. She backed up slowly as her eyes darted around frantically and her heartbeat quickened. A figure suddenly dropped from the tree in front of her and landed softly.

Sango let out a gasp of shock and stumbled backwards onto the ground. She clenched her hands as Kagura stepped lightly forward. She crouched on the ground close to her.

"It's Sango, is it not?" She asked. When Sango said nothing, Kagura sighed and looked slightly annoyed. "You don't have to fear me. I am alone, and I am not going to hurt you." She stood up again and looked around.

"You are alone?" Sango's past experiences with Kagura weren't bad things, and she knew Kagura hated Naraku with a passion. Sango gave a quick nod.

"Naraku sent me here to watch you. I have escaped his blasted insects, but they are soon to catch up with me. So I came here to tell you what exactly Naraku is planning."

"Where is Kohaku?" Sango interrupted quickly, hanging on to Kagura's every word.

"Your brother is fine. Naraku plans to give him back to you after the child is born." She had a look of disgust. "I don't condone what Naraku did. He disgusts me in every way imaginable. If I could, I would kill him. But he holds my heart in his hand." She looked away and snorted.

"You know why…Naraku did this to me?" Sango asked, startled, yet relieved that her brother was safe.

Kagura opened her mouth, but then jerked her head around, her eyes darting furiously. Sango wondered with a flash of nerves what was wrong. Then the wind blew in strong gusts and Sesshoumaru flew out of it, drawing his sword and going towards Kagura. Kagura took a step back and drew her fan out of her kimono, narrowing her eyes and tensing her body. Sango opened her mouth.

"No! Sesshoumaru, stop!" Sango heaved her aching body up and came between the two demons. Sesshoumaru stopped and glared at her.

"She came here to tell me Naraku's plans! She's on our side!" Sesshoumaru knew of Kagura's rebellious behavior, yet he sensed danger when he saw her with Sango. He didn't like that at all.

"What plans do you speak of?" Kagura drew a breath and gave a fleeting look of pity at Sango.

"Naraku impregnated you because he wants to get rid of his human side. The child inside you is the human heart he has tried so long to get rid of." She stopped and watched Sango. Sesshoumaru felt a small shock. Why didn't he see this before?

Sango stuttered for a second, and then fell to the ground on her knees.

"The child…is human? That's…" She felt sick.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head to the sky. Sango heard a far away buzzing.

"Saimaiyoshi…" he muttered and raised his sword. Kagura grasped the feather in her hair quickly.

"I must leave." She threw it up in the air and a burst of wind blew at them, before the feather flew into the air and Kagura rode away. Sango watched her in a daze, before turning to Sesshoumaru.

"I should have known…what can I do?" Sesshoumaru gave her a look that explained all.

"I can't leave my brother!" She yelled.

"Without his human heart, Naraku will be unstoppable."

"Even for you?" Sango snarled, trying to hurt his pride. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, even for me. Before making a decision, you should think about it." He turned his head and a few moments later Rin came trampling through.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" She cried, running over and laying down the enormous bundle of fruit in her arms.

"Rin. Take Sango back up to the castle." He strode away without a backward glance. Sango started. He had just used her name for the first time. Rin seemed to have missed it.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she called after his retreating form. Rin turned to a dumbfounded Sango.

"I think Sesshoumaru-sama likes you!" She smiled and offered her hand to Sango.


	15. XV

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters. The song is the ending theme of The Return of the King.

**Author's Note-** **Well. What can I say? It's been over a year. A YEAR! What the hell is my problem???!!! I hate it when authors dont update or forget a story, and here I've gone and done it! No promises, but I'll try to continue...I know its nothing, but I do apologize. I'm sorry.**

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked his halls softly, pointedly, with purpose. He always moved with purpose. To not have purpose was to be _human_, mortal.

He paused as he passed the slayers room. He let his mind wander for a minute, and then began to move on. Then he abruptly halted.

The sickly sweet smell of blood and tissue met his nose. And there was something else…He whipped around, strode toward the shoji, and yanked it aside.

Sango was sitting on her legs in the middle of the floor, her white under kimono ragged and soaked in blood. She was holding something. Her hair was a mess and her skin had a sheen of sweat.

She slowly turned her head to look around at him. His eyes widened as he was met with a deranged smile. He walked quickly toward her.

"S-Sesshoumaru…look…I-I'm a mother…heh…" Her voice was faint and very high. She held out to him a bloody bundle in her arms. He peered down into it.

He had never seen something so repulsive in his life. The baby's body was a mangled, bloody mess, unrecognizable as human or demon. One of its arm's was positioned as though it had been twisted. The jaw was at an awkward angle, protruding from the head, but eyes were set so far back Sesshoumaru could barely see them. It appeared to have a hole it it's stomach, as the intestines jutted out. Odd things and strange liquid seemed to be oozing from every orifice.

The baby was making a strange, rasping noise, as though it had something stuck in its throat. It seemed to struggle for every breath. Saliva and blood dribbled out of its mouth, and it gave a small squirm.

A horrible, nauseating smell hit him and he held his breath. He knew Sango must smell it too.

"What s-should I name it? He looks j-just like his father…_just_ like him…" Sesshoumaru stared at her. "I only wish…Miroku was here…to see his little boy…" He began to move, but Sango screamed.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" He twitched and looked down at her. She shakily held out the bloody mess in her arms. "D-don't you want to hold him?" She asked, giving the mad smile again. Sesshoumaru took a step back, repulsed at the idea of holding the disgusting infant.

He turned to the shoji and left the room, bent on finding a servant to take the child away. Instead he met Rin, whose eyes were puffy from sleep and hair was ruffled.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? I-I heard a noise, what's-"

"Get back in your room, Rin. Don't come out." His command was soft yet firm. Rin opened her mouth, but instead made a quick bow. She looked afraid.

"H-hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" She stepped through the threshold and pulled the shoji closed.

Sesshoumaru walked quickly down the hall and said in a staid voice,

"Jaken." He waited a full five seconds before the little imp came sprinting down the corridor, his hat askew.

"S-S-Sesshoumaru-sama! It is I, faithful Jaken at your ser-!"

"Bring me a female servant, quickly." Jaken looked taken aback.

"But why would mi' lord like a-" He started

"_Now_, Jaken!" Sesshoumaru said in a raised tone, his temper getting the best of him. Jaken squeaked and took off running in the opposite direction. Sesshoumaru stood there breathing furiously for a minute, and then slowly turned around in the direction of the slayer.

/Of course it would be deformed…It was two months earlier than it should have been…Will Naraku accept it?/

When he got there, she hadn't moved. He stepped forward softly, slowly, as if he were hunting an elite prey.

He stopped moving when he suddenly heard her voice, clear yet soft at the same time. It whispered words that made him stop to listen, listen slowly.

"_Lay down _

_Your sweet and weary head_

_Night is falling_

_You have come to journeys end_

_Sleep now_

_And dream of the ones who came before_

_They are calling_

_From across a distant shore_

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see,_

_All of your fears will pass away._

_And you'll be here_

_In my arms_

_Just sleeping_

_What can you see?_

_On the horizon_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come_

_To carry you home_

_And all will turn _

_To silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_Grey ships pass_

_Into the west…"_

Sesshoumaru's eyes closed as he heard the soft, vibrating voice of the slayer. The tune was so poignant and bittersweet that he listened until the very end.

He then caught the pitter-patter of the servants' footsteps, and he turned and saw as she cautiously stepped through the doorway and lay at his feet in a submissive bow. Two more females followed after her, also bowing low to the ground. Jaken followed, looked around, and threw himself dramatically on the ground.

They stood up, but refrained from eye contact.

"We are at your service, Sesshoumaru-sama." They said in unison.

"Take the child away." He waved his hand lazily behind him.

"Hai." They bowed again, and he watched as the three servants surrounded Sango. She looked at each of them, confused, drawing the mutilated child closer to her chest.

"Who-" She was cut off when one of the servants snatched the baby away from her. They showed no emotion at the disgusting infant.

"Hey! Stop it! What are you doing?!" The other two servants immediately rushed in and grabbed her by the arms, holding her back as she tried to lunge at the servant with the baby.

"Give him back! _Give him back_!" She was struggling with all her power, but Sesshoumaru could tell she was in agony. She tried to jerk her arms away, screaming, pleading to have her son back. Sesshoumaru turned from her tear-glazed face, but stopped when he heard his name.

"Sesshoumaru! _Sesshoumaru! Give me back my baby!_" Her voice was a shriek, groveling and begging. He turned his head slightly, and his eye caught the blood spattering the ground underneath her. She was like an _animal_. She dropped to her knees, still trying to fight the servants.

Sesshoumaru didn't glance back at her as he kicked Jaken aside. The imp crashed through the shoji with a loud yelp. Sesshoumaru walked back down the hall where he came, but then he heard a small whimper.

He backtracked and pulled Rin's door open and stepped through it. She was huddled in the corner, knees drawn up to her chest and hands over her ears. Her eyes were scrunched closed and her face was streaked with tears.

She opened her large brown eyes, surprised. Sesshoumaru turned and beckoned with his hand.

"Come, Rin." He waited until she scurried to his heals, trembling. He walked to the side of her, blocking the sight of Sango's room, as there was still moans of agony emitting from it.. They strode in quiet for several paces, until he took a left and opened the doors that spilled onto the misty, wet grounds. He heard Rin take a sharp intake of breath.

They stopped when they had crossed the small, stone bridge halfway. His clawed hand lay limp at his side, and he stared at the ground, revealing nothing.

Rin sat down and put her small legs through the slits in the stone bridge so she could swing them over the water. She waited patiently, giving the occasional sniffle.

"Rin." His voice seemed to flow across the waters smoothly.

"Hai?"

"Do you know what happened?"

Rin looked stricken as she stared at the stone handles.

"Did…did Sango-nee have her baby?"

"Yes, she did."

There was silence for a minute.

"Why…did you take Sango-nee's baby away?" Sesshoumaru paused at the slightly accusing tone.

"Sango is not going to keep the baby." Another pause.

"Is…is Naraku going to keep the baby instead?"

"I…yes."

"But…" Rin's eyes searched out his. "But Sango-nee didn't want to give the baby to anyone…does…does she want Naraku to have it? Why…why was she screaming?" Her voice got higher as she continued.

"That is for you to ask Sango later on." Rin frowned and looked away.

"Rin." He commanded, and she looked back at him immediately.

"You must listen to me and obey. Until I say it is safe to do so, you will not leave the castle, not even to the grounds. Jaken will stay with you at all times. Do you understand?"

"H-hai…but…but why? Is something-?"

"Will you swear to do as I say?" He looked directly into her eyes. Rin could feel the hardened amber boring into her face.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama, I swear it to you! I won't ever leave the castle! I won't ever leave Jaken-sama's side!" She got up and bowed so low her nose nearly touched the ground.

Sesshoumaru looked at the moon for a few seconds. It was full.

"Come back inside and find Jaken." She scrambled up and followed his retreating form.


End file.
